


Disco Dating

by cerozer0



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone else being a moronsexual, Fluffy, Harry being a moron, Multi, Romance, Star Gazing, Video Game, beach walks, dating sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerozer0/pseuds/cerozer0
Summary: You have a date tonight.A very important date.A date to end all dates.The Gloaming of dates, eternal and all-encompassing———Your name is Harry Du Bois and you've got a date! Will you be a suave seducer or a bumbling buffoon? Only you can make the choice in Disco Dating, a dating simulation featuring some of your favorite kissable characters!EDIT 5/31Disco Dating has been updated! It can now be played in your browser AND has gained a new end song for failed dates! Go break some hearts.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Smoker on the Balcony, Klaasje Amandou/Harry Du Bois
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Disco Elysium Big Bang





	Disco Dating

**[CLICK HERE TO DATE AWAY](https://slagathoreum.itch.io/discodating) **

* * *

[ ](https://slagathoreum.itch.io/discodating)

[ ](https://slagathoreum.itch.io/discodating)

[ ](https://slagathoreum.itch.io/discodating)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Frankie (cerozer0) again! Hope you enjoy this dating sim! We all worked so hard on it! Thanks for playing if you do!  
> \---  
> CREDITS:
> 
> Art - Capreola
> 
> https://twitter.com/capreola
> 
> Writing - Frankie/frankiekavakichwriting@gmail.com
> 
> https://twitter.com/brankiee
> 
> Music - Joe/BerlinChild
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/joetheberlinchild
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw0R5K54tAyH7rQLo7Kf-iQ
> 
> Game Design - Slagathoreum


End file.
